The Eyes Of a Fox
by kage1586
Summary: Hinata has always had a thing for Naruto but what happens when she gets a little backbone? Will he notice her as more than just a friend!
1. Prologue

I do not own Naruto, I do own this fic. I was pretty successful with my first Naruto fic (I think!) but this is a different approach…and hopefully I keep the characters in their character, sorta. Gotta stretch a few things! Tehee!

The Eyes Of A Fox

Prologue

Naruto walked down the path in the forest, hands in his pockets as he kicked a few stones on his way. He didn't have anywhere to go, nobody to bother, and not a mission since Kakashi had gotten lost majorly on his road to life. Man, he hated that excuse.

He sighed and stopped, turning to the right towards a stream. Hinata was practicing her Byakugan as usual. She'd been doing that since Neji beat her in the exams. He could clearly remember it.

Flashback

Hinata had been losing hope, fading fast in her attempts to beat her cousin, Neji. "You can do it Hinata! Believe it!" Naruto had yelled out. Somehow, for some reason, unknown to Naruto, Hinata had given the fight her all. Even though she failed, she had more confidence and later thanked Naruto for his encouragement.

End

He walked up and leaned against a tree. Her face was stretched as she used her heritage to visualize chakras from anything from insects to the silly fish jumping up towards the dam they were near.

She paused a moment as she sensed his presence and looked over. Instantly her face became more delicate she relaxed. She also became oddly more shy, twiddling her fingers, "Oh, Naruto? Why, why are you here?"

Naruto pushed himself away from the tree and walked over with all the confidence in the world. Because let's face it, he was going to be the future Hokage! Damn straight he should have confidence! "I didn't know I couldn't be here and I figured I'd see how you were doing with your fighting and stuff. But I'll leave if-"

"Oh, no!" Hinata gasped a bit and looked away, "I'm sorry. I just meant…well you see…"

"Hinata, sometimes you're really weird." he jested.

But inside, Hinata was tearing in two. How could she not just talk to him? They were at the same skill level and if nothing, she was more respected. Why should she feel that she wasn't good enough to talk to Naruto?

"Oh uhm--"

Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and she quickly looked up at him, not aware that he had moved. "Come on, let's go get some ramen or something. You have to be kinda hungry. Sides, it's really boring just walking around doing nothing. We'll train together if you'd like but not before the ramen!" he beamed.

Hinata tensed a bit and then relaxed, smiling a bit. "Oh. Ok. I suppose."

Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her towards the village like a pal. But Hinata wanted Naruto more than just a "pal." She really cared for him. She just-didn't have the voice to tell him yet.

Reviews please

Kage1586

Note: I know, I know, Naruto and Sakura were my couple in my first story but if you read my profile, I have A LOT of pairings for Naruto and Sakura lol…man, this should be fun!


	2. Family and Friends

I do not own Naruto, I do own this fic…and sorry for not bein a great updater, never was good at that (sigh). School keeps me jumpin hoops at the moment. So here ya go!

The Eyes Of A Fox

Ch. 1

Naruto and Hinata entered the restaurant and sat down. The host didn't even have to ask and whipped up some tasty ramen for them.

As they were eating, Hinata looked to Naruto and broke the silence-well what would have been silence if you didn't hear Naruto's slurping sounds. "Uhm, Naruto? Do you like anyone?"

Naruto looked back at Hinata, mid slurp and paused. After the sudden shock of what she was asking sunk in, he slurped the other half of the ramen. Hinata was embarrassed. 'What was I thinking to say something like that…? He must think I'm even more weird than before.'

Hinata looked away quickly as his eyes met hers. He thought for a moment, "Mm…not really, I mean I like people but that's about it." he saw her turn back, a bit saddened by his response, though he couldn't figure out why. "How about you, Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and started twiddling her fingers again, "Well I uhm, I do…but uhm…"

"You don't have to tell me who it is." He gave his quirky smile, realizing he put her in an uncomfortable spot. He went on, "Don't you have a birthday coming up?" he said, changing the subject.

Hinata nodded, "Yes."

"What are you going to do to celebrate?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked down, "My family is having a small party, they think it is important."

Naruto put his hand on her arm and she looked at it and then to him, "It is. Aren't you happy to be alive?"

Hinata didn't know how Naruto felt about his life, but she knew he was always climbing to be accepted when she didn't have to try. "I am."

"So have the party." Naruto smiled.

Hinata smiled slightly, "Would you like to come?"

Naruto gave a ill-stricken face, "I don't know Hinata, that's for you and your family."

Hinata looked at the ramen that she only had half eaten, "I…"

"Family is important, Hinata. Their there for you whenever you need them, regardless of what has happened in the past."

"Not Neji…" Hinata looked back him. "He hasn't come to any of my parties since the hypocrisy that happened in the family."

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, I think Neji would come if he knew you wanted him there. He's not that bad of a guy, just misunderstood."

Naruto, while he watched Hinata contemplate what he just said, he thought of what he just said. At the time he said it, it wasn't what he meant to bring up yet he did. He didn't want to remember how hard it had been but understood it was why he was the way he is now.

Hinata glanced at him strangely, "Are you ok Naruto?"

He zapped out of his daydream and looked at her, "Yea, I'm fine. Believe it."

She smiled slightly. "Do you think that is true for friends too?"

"What?" Naruto forgot what he had told her in that specific instant.

"That friends would come if you wanted them to, too?"

Naruto smiled broadly, "Yea, you bet! I'd do anything for my friends."

Hinata twiddled her fingers again, "Do you consider me a friend?"

He was taken aback, "Of course Hinata, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you said that you'd do anything for your friends and I asked if you would come to my party and you said it was family…" she was rambling and gasped, placing her hand over her mouth, "Sorry." she looked down at her fidgeting fingers.

Naruto understood what was bothering her now, "Hinata, if you want me to come that bad, I'll come. I just meant that I figured your family would want this time to celebrate your birth."

Hinata looked up shyly, "I suppose."

Naruto smiled some, "I'll come, ok?"

Hinata returned his smile, nodding. "Thank you."

---------

After they finished eating ramen, Naruto paid for the bill and walked Hinata to her home. "I'll catch ya later, ok, Hinata?"

Hinata bowed slightly, "Yes, thank you Naruto." she headed into her dojo and he walked back to the village to look around to see what he could get Hinata for her birthday. He really hadn't thought much about a gift but he wanted it to be perfect.

---------

Naruto walked into a small shop and started looking around. He walked up to the clerk, "Excuse me?"

The clerk looked at him and lifted a brow.

"Where would I find a great gift for a friend's birthday?"

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Girl."

The clerk pointed to a far corner of the store and walked off. 'Great customer service.' Naruto thought to himself and walked back to the corner. Nothing was jumping out at him. He didn't know if Hinata liked books or if she liked pillows or throws. Sighing in disappointment, he walked out of the store and into the forest.

"Hey Naruto!" he turned as he heard Sakura's voice.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto waved, smiling widely.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I'm thinking."

"Yea, right. Really, Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto smirked a bit, "I'm serious Sakura, I'm trying to figure out what to get Hinata for her birthday."

Sakura's brows shot up, "You like Hinata?"

Naruto shrugged, "She's sweet."

Sakura snickered. She knew Naruto and one thing that was evident was when he liked something. He became calm yet his eyes shone brilliantly when he was in the presence of whatever or whoever he liked. He used to do it when he was around here. Showing a front and then burning inside.

"So, what are your options?"

"I don't know. I went to the store and nothing really made me feel like it was right for her, you know? I don't know what she likes."

"I'm sure you do." Sakura giggled and walked up to him closer.

"What do you think I should get her?"

"Something that you like, that compares to her."

Naruto lifted a brow, "Are you feeling ok Sakura? Nothing can compare to someone."

"I didn't mean it like that." Sakura gritted out, feeling a bit offended, "I meant that if you get her something that you really like that makes you feel it's right for her, she'll love it."

"But what would that be? Ramen?"

"Don't even go there." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Something that is treasured by you and she probably doesn't have. But knowing Hinata and the way she is around you, she'll probably like anything."

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious, Naruto." Sakura shook her head when he tilted his head in confusion, "Nevermind."

Naruto shrugged. He never understood girl talk. He looked around, thinking still.

"Man, you're really beating yourself up over this, Naruto. I've never seen you like this."

Naruto looked at Sakura, "Well we had ramen and she really wants me to come to her birthday party and I don't want to bring something stupid."

Sakura smiled, she knew what was going on. It was almost unheard of to have outsiders at parties of her clan. The Byakugan was highly renowned and secret, the clan would not show their secrets, they'd die with it.

"Just get what you think is right. If you don't like it, it's not for you and it's definitely not for her. Use her name, use her likes, use her knowledge, use something that you understand and get her something that she'll treasure forever."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks Sakura. I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"Yea…well, I just saw you walk back here looking all funny so I figured I'd check up on you. I'm heading down to the park to meet Sasuke."

"So how's that going?" he asked.

Sakura smiled and winked, "Wonderful. See ya later and good luck."

Naruto watched as she left and looked at his hand, contemplating what he should carry to her on her birthday. He continued to walk and then, in a sunny patch in the forest, he saw the perfect gift. It was something he couldn't buy, and he couldn't leave. He walked up into the light and looked around, knelt down and stared at the gladioluses.

(For those of you who don't know, they are flowers with long thick stems and grow out of the stems in white, orange, yellow, pink, etc. really pretty. Go check em out! I grow em lol)

He smiled, picked a bouquet of them and went back to his house and then figured something out. He didn't know how to arrange them! Uh oh!

And then, a knock at the door. He opened it and smiled widely, "Just the person I wanted to see. Please come in Hokage Tsunade."

"What the hell do you want now?"

"You're the one that came to my house…"

"I was seeing if Kakashi was here."

"Nope, but you can help me with another mission…"

"What's that?"

"Flower arrangement!"

"WHAT?!"

Reviews please

Haha, love of the Hokage (smile)


	3. Inner Strength Symbolization

I do not own Naruto, I do own this fic

"**Meaning**  
Strength of character; Sincerity; Generosity; Natural grace

Hinata's bday is Dec. 27...prepare for snow!!! And bundles of cuddles…haha

The Eyes of a Fox

Tsunade's eye started to twitch, "You must be kidding right?"

"No…"

"I'll only do it for one reason--"

"Cuz you love me?" Naruto beamed.

"Money."

Naruto fell over and shot back up in her face, "Is that all you ever think about you old hag?!"

"Yep." Tsunade glared, "And you be careful what you call your beautiful Hokage."

Naruto scoffed, "Hokage maybe, but don't you think you're taking this a little too far with the beautiful part?"

WHACK

Tsunade stormed out and left Naruto laying on his floor, knocked out.

-------

So the day came for Hinata's birthday and Naruto could only pray that the flowers were nice enough for her.

He sighed and walked up to her dojo, being stared at by her family. He didn't know if they were looking at him with disgust or confusion. Or both.

Then he saw her.

Hinata.

He stopped midstep and watched as she turned her face towards him. Their eyes met. She smiled. He gulped.

She bowed to the people she'd been talking to and practically skipped to Naruto in her white kimono. The silver floral print on the front shone in the sun that seemed to shine directly upon her.

Then, she lost footing at her merriment and fell. Against Naruto. Instinctively he caught her with one arm, without missing a beat and she looked up at him shyly, backing away embarrassed and smile, "I'm…I'm glad you came."

Naruto came out of his daze and looked down and then smiled. He scratched his head nervously, "Uh, yea, I didn't know what to give you for your birthday so--"

"I'm just glad you're here…"

"But I got you something that a little birdie hinted." he brought his other arm around between them. Her eyes widened and if he didn't know any better, there was shimmer in their bare depths. She looked up at him and blushed a bit. "Here. I hope you like them."

Hinata took them and it touched her. Not only the stems but the purpose of the gladiolus. The sincerity and grace, generosity and--

Naruto cleared his throat, "I researched it kinda…and it's supposed to mean strength of character. So I figured, since I liked them so much and had picked them for you before that weird book, that something seemed to fit just right."

She looked at the flowers with more care and back to Naruto, "Thank you."

Naruto kept rambling on, unaware that her family were watching them, understanding the meaning and the danger of what could be. "And I figured, you're a really good fighter and all you need is that little bit of self esteem to boost and you'd smile more 'cuz I like your smile." he stopped and then swallowed hard.

Had he just said that?!

Hinata's eyes widened at it as well. "Naruto…"

"I mean, uh, well you should smile more and--"

"Thank you." Hinata smiled and hugged him. "I love them."

Naruto gave a small blush and gave a small hug in return as not to have her clan kill him on her birthday. Wait till tomorrow.

"Come on." she said as she pulled away, taking his hand which her family, her and even Naruto knew she was acting different.

She'd never admit to anyone but it was the flowers. The thought that Naruto must have put into these blossoming beauties was enough to make her fly. He may not mean he likes her to smile because he likes it, but he does want her to smile more. And that's when she realized, not just for esteem but to realize it was ok to smile. She shouldn't be ashamed of it because of her heritage, she didn't have to trust others easily, she could just be herself. And that's all she wanted to be with Naruto.

-----

The festive foods were placed around the home and Naruto entered, aware of the looks he was still getting. He was starting to get nervous. Sexy no jitsu may not work on them! Their creepy eyes would understand! Oh the horror!

Hinata saw him shudder and finished placing the gladioluses in a vase on display. "Are you ok, Naruto?"

Naruto looked back at her and gave a thumbs up and a cheesy smile, "Believe it!"

Hinata smiled a bit and they picked foods that they'd eat in the courtyard.

Sitting down with their meals and starting to eat, Hinata felt at ease with Naruto. Just then, a shadow stood beside them, covering Naruto's features in it's shade. It was to get her attention, she understood and looked up and tensed.

Naruto looked at her and felt her uneasiness and looked up to see Neji.

Neji took a breath and pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her, "Happy birthday Hinata."

Hinata opened the box and looked at the ivory barrettes. She looked back to him, "I didn't…think you would be here."

Neji shrugged and nodded to Naruto, "He wouldn't quit bugging me so I'm humoring him."

Hinata's mouth parted a bit and then she looked at Naruto in disbelief. He brought her flowers and her distant yet not so distant cousin? Now she really did understand his "believe it" attitude.

Neji turned and walked off. He had made his appearance and that's all he wanted to do to get Naruto off his back. And in truth, he did want to be there for Hinata. It wasn't that they were completely different, she had no control over their fates and so he didn't blame her. He didn't blame his uncle. He didn't blame his father. He understood them but it was still hard to get back into the family.

Hinata looked back at Naruto, "You asked Neji to come?"

Naruto shrugged, "More or less, kinda bribed him with ramen."

Hinata giggled a bit, covering her mouth and Naruto smiled. Only Naruto would think to bribe their kind with ramen! Neji was just humoring him!

Her family looked over at her outburst of a giggle. She'd been so stoic around them and it was after Neji had left. Neji…poor child, they all thought. Such a load to carry…

Hinata regained her stoic posture and looked at Naruto's smile, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just you never laughed before. At least not when I've been around. You always seem so serious."

"And you're always so…"

"So?" Naruto asked as she paused.

"Indescribably laid back."

Naruto stiffened and ate a bite, "Not really."

"I'm sorry." he looked up to her, "I didn't mean to bring your past into this."

"Nah, that's not it." Naruto shrugged that off and she looked at him to continue, "It's just normal things that get to me, just like everyone else. I know I'm gonna be Hokage so I don't have to worry about how or who my parents were. They weren't here and they aren't here so I can't call them parents. The only dad I have is Iruka sensei."

Hinata nodded. "I understand. Being part of the Hyuuga clan, our priorities are higher than family standards sometimes which is what happened and formed the two different families. Neji's half and mine."

Naruto smiled, "Yea, but at least he cares enough to come to your party for a second."

Hinata shook her head, "You bribed him with ramen."

Naruto shook his head, "No I didn't. I just told him that I think you'd like him to at least be there and make a wish for you."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you. Again."

Hinata's father who was watching from afar walked over to them and glanced down at them, "Hinata."

Hinata looked up, "Oh father, this is Naruto Uzamaki."

"I remember watching you in the exams." he gave a small smile and Hinata stood up, Naruto following her lead.

"Uh, yea." Naruto swallowed yet another lump in his throat. Man, he was having one of those days!

"I saw Neji here."

"Yes." Hinata agreed.

"He came to your birthday?" he asked almost surprised.

Hinata nodded and held up the box, opening it to reveal the ivory barrettes. Her father took one out and examined it more closely. The tops were carved carefully into the floral shapes of African Violets. He smiled some and placed it back in the box. "He did not stay?" he went back to his normal stoic face.

Hinata shook her head, "No."

Her father nodded and turned to leave, "Any other plans?"

Hinata looked shocked. "Father?"

He turned to them, "It is the first time you brought a friend to your parties, are you not going to do something else but sit around at the house?"

Naruto blinked, "Oh we're perfectly fine here--"

"Suit yourself."

As he walked away, Hinata looked down at the barrettes, placed them in her hair and smiled, "Let's go find some of the others and eat ramen?"

Naruto laughed and pointed, "That's what I was thinking!"

Hinata smiled and they left the house dojo and walked into the town.

Neji watched as they walked past him at a small shop on the street and saw Hinata was wearing her barrettes. And for the first time in a long while since he read his father's note, Neji felt warmth in his chest again. Like Hinata and him never had their differences due to family bonds and rules.

---------

Reviews please

kage1586


	4. Friends Equal Family

sucks on Storybook Lifesavers Uh--I don't own Naruto. I do own this story and ideas in it. I hope you are all still with me! And I pray that you all had a wonderful holiday (whatever you celebrate) and a perfect New Years! Thanks so much for sticking with me this long!

The Eyes of a Fox

FriendsFamily

Naruto and Hinata walked onto a side street towards the park. "Why are we going this way, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked at Hinata, "Sakura and Sasuke usually go to the park during this time. Figured we'd grab them since we know where they are!" he beamed.

Hinata smiled, "I've never been outside of my home on my birthday."

Naruto smirked, "Well there is always room for beginnings."

Sakura and Sasuke smiled on a bench as two white bunnies ran for cover. "How cute!" Sakura chimed.

Sasuke watched her excitement. Orichamaru had been one hell of a guy, Sasuke didn't know whether to congratulate him on his fateful ideas or be beyond pissed of what he had put his village through. He didn't realize until Naruto had beat it into him that the village was family to each other. Give or take, his family was dead but Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi had been there for him through it all. And he loved it. Secretly.

But as he watched Sakura, he knew why he came back. For the sheer joy in her eyes. The fun she held in those green orbs as his dark ones were tormented. She tried everything to bring him back before he left.

He came back not only for the village, but for Sakura. He missed her in truth.

"Hey! Sakura! Sasuke! Come on! Let's go get some ramen!" the two on the bench turned towards Naruto and Hinata.

Sakura waved, "Alright!" she turned to Sasuke, "Come on Sasuke, I'm sure you're hungry." she smiled and held out her hand.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and stood up, looking back to the two that interrupted them. "Doesn't he have something better to do than eat ramen all day?"

Sakura shook her head, "You know Naruto. Besides, it's Hinata's birthday, so let's go treat her to a day she'll never forget."

Sasuke nodded as they joined Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata waved, "How are you Sakura? Sasuke?"

Sakura smiled and let go of Sasuke's hand to hug Hinata gently, "I'm fine, happy birthday Hinata!"

Hinata smiled and hugged back, "Thank you."

Sasuke smirked as Sakura let go of Hinata, "Same, how has your day been going?"

Hinata turned to Naruto who was currently humming to a strange theme he named "Viva Ramen!" in his mind. "It…it was ok until Naruto went postal."

Sakura snorted and laughed wholeheartedly. Sasuke had to fight the chuckle he felt coming to his throat. They had never heard of Hinata saying such a thing. It was about damn time too!

Sakura took Hinata's arm, "C'mon Naruto, you're scaring her on her special day."

Naruto stopped mid-A sharp and looked at the crew, "Alright! Ramen!" he cheered and practically skipped beside Sasuke who lifted a brow and continued walking at his normal pace.

----

Rock Lee was poking Neji when the quad walked up, "Neji, what's with you?! Are you alright? NEJI!!!"

Hinata looked a bit worried and walked up, "What's wrong with Neji, Lee?"

Rock Lee looked over to the fair lady and sighed, "He's been standing still for over ten minutes! I can't even get him to hit me!"

Hinata blinked. "Is that all?" she asked confused.

Sakura lifted a brow and looked at Neji who shrugged the overgrown browed teen off. Naruto walked over and examined him as much as Naruto knew how. First, he went around Neji's side, then to his back, looked around to his front and then finally put his face right in front of Neji's. "Anyone in there?"

Neji's eye started to twitch and when he spoke, he spooked Naruto out, "Naruto, I am not insane. Can I not have a few minutes peace to myself?"

Hinata frowned, "Neji?"

Neji looked to his cousin, "Yes Hinata?"

Hinata started to twiddle her fingers again, "Uhm, would… you like to have ramen with us?"

Neji was stunned. She was inviting him to eat with her? The rest of the crew would be there but even so, the invitation for them to be sociable came out of nowhere. "Yes."

And with that, there were 6. Lee tagged along as well as he moped about Neji not being insane.

-----

They six ninjas walked into the ramen restaurant and the host lifted a brow at Naruto. "Here again, are you?" he looked at the other five, "Right this way."

The host directed them to an actual booth where they could eat together and not worry about people bumping them out of their stools.

(The seating arrangement was as follows: Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Lee. Imagine a booth in the shape of a horseshoe. This is what I'm going for!)

When their meal was served, Neji broke the silence. Again, overlooking Naruto's slurping sounds. "I see you are wearing your barrettes, Hinata."

Lee lifted a brow before Hinata could answer. "Yea, and you saw that without your magic eyes? Amazing!"

Neji's eye twitched a little bit more. Hinata spoke up a bit, "No Lee, Neji gave them to me today for my birthday present." she looked back to Neji when Lee nodded and began to dive into the ramen to shut his mouth. "And yes Neji, they are lovely. Thank you."

Neji nodded and ate a bit of ramen.

Naruto spoke up then, "So how do cousins not talk to each other for years and be in the same clan? Isn't family supposed to be there for each other? Sounds kind of rough to me."

Hinata looked down at her ramen, "It's quite a long story. One that should be mentioned but never repeated. The events are too much to bear for even the main house."

Neji swallowed some ramen down but didn't answer. The tension at the table grew thick as Naruto looked between the cousins, "Well I think you two should get together sometime and work things out."

Sakura whispered in Hinata's ear to lean a bit forward. She did so and Sakura hit Naruto in the back of the head so hard, he felt a welt left there. "Ow! Sakura! What was that for?"

"Shut it Naruto. The two of them will be just fine if you let them work it out themselves. Not one of us were there, we don't know what happened, and we can't help them with their family issues." she gritted through her teeth. "Eat your ramen that you cut a debut album from and don't say another word."

With that, Naruto plunged back into the ramen along with Lee. Hinata sighed and looked at Sakura, "Sakura?"

She looked to Hinata, "Yea?" she took a bite of her ramen.

"Thanks." she smiled.

-------

When the six had parted ways, Hinata looked to Naruto and then back down as he met her gaze. "Hinata?"

She had to force her eyes back up to his.

"Sorry for getting so involved. It wasn't my place at all. Rushing in doesn't help anything, that's what Iruka and Kakashi sensei say."

Hinata smiled a bit, "It's ok. Neji and I aren't on bad terms." she looked down, twiddling her fingers, "It's just hard to admit that life wasn't fair to him as it was to me."

Naruto touched her shoulders, "It wasn't fair to either of you, Hinata." she looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. He went on, "Not knowing your family and not being around your family is worse than not having a family."

"But Naruto, you do have a family." she said shyly.

He looked at her strangely. Then looked at the mountain of the four Hokage faces.

"Your friends, senseis, the village are all your family." she elaborated more.

Naruto smiled a bit and hugged the girl in white to him, "Thanks Hinata. I forget about that sometimes."

Hinata couldn't breathe. Naruto was holding her! And she hadn't collapsed from loss of chakra! It was ludicrously astonishing!

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him as he did her. Family. It was something she dreamed of with Naruto. But did he dream of it with her?

She felt something cold and wet hit her nose. She opened her eyes and noticed a few snowflakes had started to fall. Being with Naruto all day, she didn't notice the chill in the air. Aside from that, ninja were trained year round and couldn't lug around heavy clothes when they fought!

Naruto let go and looked down at her, "It's too far to your home right now, would you like to come to my house and rest while the snow falls? I have a few jackets when we head out again."

She knew he meant it in a friendly matter. Naruto would never cross a line with a teammate. He was only being hospitable. "Ok." she said meekly.

Naruto led Hinata quickly to his apartment and let her in first. She blanched as she saw his living space. What a mess!

Dirty laundry, milk cartons hanging out of the trashcan. She almost felt queasy!

Naruto shut the door and froze, "Uh! Sorry!" he turned her around, "I've been a little busy. Just a second!"

Hinata could hear banging and scuffing as he shuffled everything out of sight and into it's rightful place. "Ok Hinata, you can turn around."

Hinata looked at Naruto and covered a smile, "Naruto, what is on your head?"

Naruto frowned and took a towel off his head, "I got a little carried away."

Hinata smiled as he threw it in the hamper. He led her to his living room and sat on the floor, lighting his small fireplace. What he must go through to keep up living alone. Barely any furnishings, not a piece of fruit on the counter but he had wood for the fireplace at least. And in a few moments, the room was cozy.

"So, what do you want to do Hinata?"

_Hug you. Kiss you. Be with you._

She blushed at her thoughts, "I'm not sure, Naruto." she said softly.

Naruto paused and then looked at her with a frown then looked down at him. "Geez I'm sorry Hinata, here. Hold on a second." he dashed into his bedroom and brought out a shirt and sweatpants. "They have a drawstring so they shouldn't be too bad. I'll hang your clothes close to the fireplace so they can dry."

She looked down at her dampened kimono from the snow. Then looked back at him a bit scared.

"You can change in my room, I won't peek." he promised and handed her his spare clothes.

"What about you, Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged off his jacket to reveal a black tank top and muscular arms. He kicked off his boots and walked into his room, pulling a pair of pants out of the closet. He shrugged, "I'll change my pants out here, go ahead."

Hinata blushed at his muscle tone and ran into his room. He changed quickly and she entered the room a few minutes later in his orange and black clad. The tank top was black just like his and his sweat pants were orange.

He had never seen anything more beautiful. He blinked away the thought, shaking his head. What was he thinking? He couldn't like Hinata! She would never like him! At least, not like that!

Hinata walked up to him and sat down beside him. He smirked and as she looked at him strangely, he pulled at her loosened barrettes that had slid down to her lip level throughout all the commotion. She blushed as he touched her. His fingers barely grazed her skin and it became heated. Maybe it was the fire?

No, she was sure it was Naruto because the rest of her had chills. Just as he closed a little more distance, he brought the barrettes in front of her face, "They were about to fall out." he noticed her chills, "Are you cold? Oh man! Your family is going to kill me if you get sick on your birthday!"

She swallowed back the urge to smile at his outburst as well as a sob that he was so close and yet so far. He threw some more wood back into the fireplace. "I'll get a blanket for you."

He ran into his room and ran back with two pillows and a blanket. He gave her one pillow and the blanket and made her lay on the couch, "Naruto?"

"Get some rest Hinata." he said quietly, covering her toes with the blanket. "You can't get sick."

Hinata sighed, "And what about you?"

Naruto shrugged and set his pillow against the couch where his head would be inches away from hers. "I'll be fine."

Hinata frowned a bit as he leaned back. "Naruto?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you…but I don't think---"

Naruto looked at her, his blue eyes piercing her pale white ones, "Hinata, I'm fine. Really. Let the snow settle and then I'll take you back to your house."

That's the last place she wanted to be right now. Where would she be if not her home?

With Naruto.

In his arms.

In his heart.

Reviews please

Kage1586

Yea, I know, a bit OOC but she's gotta shift sometime with that backbone! Or else there is no story! Muwahaha!


	5. The Kiss

Trying to keep this up. It's weird having time to myself for a month!

I do not own Naruto…

The Eyes of a Fox

The Kiss

Naruto awoke to a strange feeling. He looked to his side and saw Hinata resting beside him, her head on his shoulder. He looked to the empty couch and then back to Hinata.

"Hinata?" he whispered.

She softly opened her eyes from her rest and looked up at his. In that instant, the snow stopped. The fire froze. The roommates across the hall were quiet.

"Yes?" she twiddled her fingers like she was nervous. But in truth, she wasn't. Not with Naruto beside her. She was never nervous where he was concerned.

She listened as he asked, "Why aren't you on the couch resting?" and bit her lip gently, almost afraid to tell him why. He watched as her lip disappeared barely. He noticed her hand jitters and pulled her blanket up to them, "Are you cold?"

She shook her head, "I have a question."

Naruto's brows shot up, "You left the comfy couch to ask a question when I was sitting right by it? Man Hinata, you are weird."

She gave a flushed smile, "I wanted to see your face when I asked."

She was being honest.

What could she ask him that would mean so much, he wondered.

"What do you look for in a girl?"

Naruto didn't know what she was asking, "What do you mean?"

Hinata looked away, "If you found a girl to date, what would she be like?" she looked back at him with a glimmer of question in her pearly depths. "Would she be funny? Would she have long or short hair? Would she be thin? Would she be rich?"

Naruto scratched his head and thought about it a moment, "Nah, I mean, funny is a given. Everyone is funny, even if they try not to be. As far as the rest, those things don't really matter." he looked back at Hinata seriously, "True beauty isn't on the outside. It's not the makeup, it's not the hair, it's not the clothes or anything." he looked out to the snow that still fell outside his window. "Living without a father to really show me how to treat a woman, I'd be afraid she'd think I was worthless on manners and morals."

"Oh no Naruto!" she gasped and covered her mouth quickly at her outburst. He looked back at her, almost begging her to go on. She recovered a bit and began to explain, "Nobody who gets to know you thinks you're worthless and that you don't have manners or morals." she paused, "Well your ramen manners made need a little revising." she offered a smile which he shyly returned.

He nodded, "I guess. I just never had anyone to really tell me what to look for." he paused and looked back at Hinata, turning the tables on her, "What do you look for in a guy?"

She was caught off guard by his returned question. She thought a moment, trying not to make it obvious. Besides, if he didn't like her like that, she didn't think she could deal with the rejection.

"I suppose…" she started, "Well I suppose he'd be someone who I could trust." she looked up at him with sincerity, "He'd have to be willing to give up everything for me due to my family heritage. But besides that since they both have to do with family heritage, I'd have to say someone who made me smile. "Laughter is a very powerful weapon, sometimes it's the only weapon we've got."" she said and he smiled at her truthful words.

(AN: "Laughter is a very powerful weapon, sometimes it's the only weapon we've got" is from the movie, "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?"…it might be a little before some of your time!)

Naruto nodded, "I'd have to agree. Humor is a great thing to have."

She frowned at that and looked down at her fingers which she had previously pulled out from beneath the blanket again.

Naruto looked at her strangely, "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I have much humor. I think I appear dull to others."

Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulder and laughed, "Hinata! You aren't dull!" she looked at him hopefully. "The only thing people have to get used to it how you show your humor. We can't see it through your eyes so that's another reason you should smile more." she nodded a bit. Naruto went on, "But if we know you well enough and are close enough to you, we can tell when you change expressions in your eyes."

She looked at him strangely, quirking a brow at him. "What do you mean, Naruto?"

Naruto smirked, "When you are thinking something that seems to be humorous, your brows will arch up a little and more light fills your eyes, giving off a glimmer of humor dancing in your eyes."

She blushed that he had paid that much attention to her.

"And then, when you are determined, it seems like you cringe your brows and a dark haze appears above your eyes which shows that you know what you are doing. And then, when you are sad, it's really sad." he paused and frowned, "You have a misty look over your eyes, like you want to cry but you won't let yourself in front of anyone else."

Her jaw dropped at his confession. He paid THIS much attention to her?

He withdrew his arm from her shoulders and stood up, putting his pillow on the couch and walked over to the window with a strange look covering his features.

"What is wrong Naruto?" this was the longest time she had been able to say sentences to him without stumbling over her words.

He shook his head, "Nothing really. Just thinking of everything you've accomplished. It's really inspiring."

She stood up, placing her own pillow and the blanket up on the couch and neared him, stopping a few feet behind him. "I haven't accomplished that much Naruto. And what I have, I couldn't have done it without…" she stopped as she almost said what she feared to.

He looked back at her, "Without? Neji or your family pressing you on? Trying to be a ninja?" he smiled a bit, "That should be enough to sustain you, right? What else could there be?"

She whispered something but he didn't hear it. She looked up at him, biting her lip again.

"Hinata?"

"It was you." she said a bit louder.

He froze as her words hit him. He had inspired her? He inspired somebody? He inspired Hinata! How could this be so?

"Don't be silly, Hinata, you had it in you the whole time." he brushed it off, trying not to show emotions flooding through him.

She shook her head, "I may have had it, but I was afraid to use it." she looked up at him, her pearl orbs penetrating his blue ones. "If you hadn't pushed me on, I would never be the ninja I am now. To have someone cheering for you at your matches when you've given up. To have someone bring a long lost cousin back into my life, it's a great feat and I can't believe it's actually happened to me."

He scratched at his wrist gently, "I don't know about all that Hinata, you would have done the same thing if you had been a bit more bold back in the tournaments."

"But that's just the thing, Naruto." she closed the distance between them, starred at him, begging for what she wanted. Needed. "You were the bold voice that rung in my ears. Each time I fought, trained, or even walked down the street, I wanted to be better because your voice repeated itself in my mind."

Naruto's pulse quickened as he starred down at his comrade. The fear. The longing. Could he belong with her? Would she take him?

Who would take him? He was an orphan with a beast flowing through his body. She was an angel compared to him. She was born with her heritage. He was born with a cursed fox in him!

The pain consumed him as he stepped away from her. "You don't understand Hinata."

Her mouth parted a bit with sadness in her eyes. "Naruto?" he was walking away from her? He moved away from her?

Naruto looked back out the window, "Growing up cursed makes you strive for anything you can grasp. A friend, respect, anything really." she walked up to the window to follow his gaze to the mountain side.

"But you are to be Hokage one day, Naruto. You always say that…"

Naruto bit back a laugh, "I will be Hokage. But what good is Hokage when I can't even grab the respect of anyone in the village."

"You have our senseis, our teammates, even our enemies turned allies from the sand. You have mine."

He looked down at her. She looked up at him. "Hinata…"

She shook her head, "Naruto, you strive for what you already have but don't see."

Naruto subconsciously pushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear. "I do, don't I?"

Hinata blushed as he touched her hair. "Yes." she whispered.

Naruto lowered his head till his lips were barely a breath away from hers. When he realized what he was doing, how close he was, he started to pull away.

That was until Hinata grabbed his face and kissed him, surprising him.

She kissed with the fever of passion, longing, need, and love. She needed him to understand where he stood in her eyes. In her heart. She wanted him to know what she would give up for him, what she would do for him. She didn't want him to think of her as a meek girl. She wanted him to see her as a woman worthy of freedom to love him.

He was still bewildered by her aggression as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Oh yea, he was really loving her in his clothes. He returned the kiss full blast. It was a surprise their chakra didn't start clashing out lightning blades of Kakashi's power!

He wanted her to understand that she was his anchor, his lead weight in the world and he loved it. She was there to steady him, to understand him, to be an ear when everyone else blew him off. She was a woman in his eyes, was he a man in hers? Could it be so? Could they belong together? Could they make it?

They questions raced in his mind as they parted gently and she swallowed hard at what she had just done. What would he say? Would he push her away after he pulled her close?

Her heart was on the line…

"Hinata?" he breathed out heavily finally.

She shyly answered, "Yes Naruto?"

Then he smiled and held her close, "I was afraid, you know?"

Hinata's brow creased, "For what?"

"That you didn't like me as much as I liked you."

She relaxed then. "I'm sure that's not the case."

"Hey Hinata?" she looked up at him as they pulled away from each other. "There is a ball coming up, would you like to go?"

She beamed, "Yes."

He smiled, "Good, now let's get you home. The snow has stopped and your dad is going to kill me if you don't return before dark."

She smiled and agreed.

----

As they walked, she was in her kimono again covered in one of his heavy jackets. When they arrived at her house, most of her family had left. Her father turned to them as they walked through the gates.

"Hinata." he said as he neared them. He looked at Naruto's jacket and lifted a brow.

She started to shrug off the jacket and Naruto stopped her, "You're going to be cold. I'll just get it some other time." he said and bowed politely to her dad and smiled at Hinata, "See ya later, happy birthday again Hinata."

Hinata smiled, "It was the best birthday ever."

Naruto shook his head, "The best birthday is when you are first born. Without that one, you wouldn't be here." he waved as he left the main house.

Hinata smiled as her eyes followed him out.

Hinata's father smirked, "Seems you like this Uzamaki boy."

She blushed a bit as she looked at her father. "I--"

Hinata's father patted her shoulder, "I shall meet him formally soon, I suppose." she smiled at her father. Always so understanding of Hinata and her uneasiness around the family who seemed to spoil her. Naruto would spoil her but he wouldn't do it because she's the heiress, he'd do it because he wanted to.

------

Reviews please

Kage1586

So…

Gotta win the dad

Gotta win Neji

Gotta go the ball

And a few obstacles will come up in their relationship because they aren't easy!


	6. Sweet Caroline

I do not own Naruto…but I think it's bout time I started my fic up again! Writer's block on this one, sorry!

And the title is from one of the greatest artists ever, I personally was raised on him and Reba. It is none other than the King of Rock N Roll, Elvis Presley! (Well, originally it's Neal Diamonds but I like Elvis' version better…I just like him lol) I do not own that song…but I love it! Woo!

Ps, for those of you who have watched Drew Barrymore's movie, Fever Pitch, you'll understand how much power this song has! Go Red Sox!…(personally I don't like baseball but you know, you can't use the song without the woohooness to the Sox)

The Eyes of a Fox

Sweet Caroline

Hinata awoke at the sound of a tapping on her door. She opened it to see her father looking down at her strangely. "F-Father?"

He sighed a bit, "May I enter?"

She stepped aside and he stood in the center of the room after he entered. He looked back at her, "Are you happy?"

Hinata was taken aback at the question, "What do you mean?"

He looked at her bed and then to her closet, trying to keep an easy feeling upon himself. "When you were younger, I shoved you out of the house in hopes you would become a great ninja and criticized you when I believed your sister was better than you. I understand what you see in that boy, that Naruto boy. He wasn't accepted because of what he was or who he was. He didn't have any family and I suppose it must be worse for you to know that your family has shunned you and yet we attempt now to pamper you in hopes of your forgiveness." he turned back to her shocked face.

"But father, I did become a better ninja to please you." Hinata said softly and looked down in shame, unable to believe that she still wasn't enough for the Hyouga clan.

Her father stepped closer to her and she looked up frightened. "But did it please you? You did not want to be a ninja, did you?"

Hinata gasped and looked to the door, "I did but not because I had to."

Her father put his hand up to touch her and pulled it back like it burned to be around her body. "For what it is worth, I'm sorry I was so hard on you and your sister. I didn't want you both to be weak and conquered without a decent fight. I suppose I did the wrong thing."

Hinata shook her head and looked at her father, tears glistening in her pearl orbs. "No, I've never regretted being on my squad, fighting with Neji, or anyone for that matter. I planned to get better to be recognized."

"Like that Uzamaki boy did?"

Hinata nodded shamefully. "He inspired me to be better and not take any more criticism and to prove others wrong. I was strong but not enough to defeat Neji in the chunin exams. I don't plan to have another fight with him, I only hope the differences and stress in the family will wane away."

Her father smiled a bit, "I see you have become wiser as well as stronger in your ninja way, Hinata. And I am very proud of you and that you are my daughter, the heir to the Hyouga clan…but is that what you want?"

Hinata shrugged, "I suppose. I don't want to say I don't want to be the heir but I'm not saying that I want it either."

Her father nodded, "I understand. I was like you when I was younger. A clan that I ruled without truly being myself. It is a tough burden. Do you want it still?"

Hinata frowned, "I don't know."

Her father nodded and went to leave, "You may choose whatever option. Pressuring you is not on my list of things to do anymore."

He was about to walk out of her room when he felt her arms around his body. He looked down and behind him to see Hinata hugging him, almost pleading with him to accept her. That's the feeling he got, she needed him to accept her. And when she knew he did, it made her proud.

He turned in her arms and returned the hug. "I love you Hinata and I am so proud of you." he whispered.

Hinata smiled against his chest, "I love you too father." she whispered the last part, "Thank you."

--

Hinata walked into the ramen shop and of course, saw Naruto. She smiled and walked up to him, "Hello Naruto."

He turned in his seat and smirked, "Hey Hinata, long time no see."

Hinata took the seat next to him and ordered some ramen. Before she could pull out her money pouch, Naruto paid for the dish. She smiled, "Thank you."

Sakura walked in and saw them, "Hey you two, how's it hanging?"

Naruto looked at her and beamed, "Pretty good, how are you and Sasuke doing?"

Sakura shrugged, "Eh, a sore part of the relationship right now. We aren't talking." she gave a half smile and ordered some ramen. This time, Hinata paid for hers.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "That guy is just plain weird, Sakura. I don't know why you like him."

Sakura glared at him. Hinata poked Naruto's side. "Naruto!" she scolded. She looked back at Sakura, "Well I'm sure it will work out just fine, Sakura."

Sakura looked at Hinata with appreciation, "You seem to have a great attitude today, what's up Hinata?"

Hinata thought a moment and then spoke, "I spoke with my father. He asked if I still wanted to be the heir to the clan and I don't really know. But he said he was proud of me anyway."

Sakura smiled, "That's great Hinata, it's great you aren't being pressured much anymore."

Hinata nodded, "When Neji said those things in the Chunin exam about me doing things because I was pressured into it and too nice, not a fighter and all that stuff, it really got me thinking. And I suppose Naruto had an impact on my father's ideas too last night."

Naruto blinked, "What? Me?"

Sakura laughed, "Of course Naruto. You're one of those kinds of people! The kinds that really influence others and make them think."

Naruto shrugged, "I just don't like people telling others that they can't do something they want to do!"

Hinata smiled, "I think my dad understood where you were coming from."

They finished their ramen and headed in different places.

Sakura headed to training with Kakashi to improve her physical earthquake like punches and kicks. Ouchies!

Hinata and Naruto headed down to the market and Hinata's eyes lit up as she saw a small parade heading through.

Naruto smirked, "Let's go check it out."

"Ok." she said meekly.

Neji was standing to the side, observing when they passed. "Hey Neji!" Naruto exclaimed when he saw the fellow Hyouga.

Hinata looked over, "Oh, won't you join us to see the parade, brother?"

Neji was stoic for a moment and then nodded. He looked over, "I'm currently bored out of my mind by Lee's weird outbursts." he inclined his head to Rock Lee yelling about 1000 pushups or whatever he was up to now!

"Hey! Bushy Brows!" Naruto exclaimed and Rock Lee looked over and joined the quad of ninja. "Come on, we're gonna go see the parade. Stop being psychotic."

Hinata giggled and Neji inwardly smiled. 'It's about time she wasn't pressured by somebody.'

They walked over and a band was playing different songs. (I don't know the songs for that time…but I'm goin with what my disclaimer said!)

Hinata started to bob her head to "Sweet Caroline" and Rock Lee began to say the words to the tempo.

"…Was in the spring… And spring became the summer… Who'd believe you'd come along?"

Hinata began to sing with him, a giant smile on her face, "Hands, touchin' hands, Reaching out, Touching me, Touching you…"

Naruto beamed in. The only one that seemed to be quiet was Neji. "Sweet Caroline! Good times never seemed so good!"

Hinata walked over by Neji and by the time the second chorus came, he was mumbling the words, silently enjoying himself and loving that Hinata expressed so much care to him, regardless of what he had done and said to her before. "Sweet Caroline! Good times never seem so good! I've been inclined To believe they never would!"

After the parade had passed, Neji looked at the market and then to his comrades, "What are your plans for the day?"

Naruto made a disgusted sound and they all looked at him, "Why does everything have to have a plan? Can't you just wing it?"

Neji gave a peeved glare to him, "Naruto, I do not think that is wise. You are just lucky when you do it. Or stupid."

Rock Lee butted in then, "Well, I propose a dinner! I'm hungry!"

Hinata nodded, "I am a bit famished…"

Neji looked back at them and sighed, "I suppose I can tag along for the day." In all truth, Neji wanted to be closer to them. He wanted a family. He wanted friends. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be an equal. But he'd never say it.

Naruto thought a moment, "Well I have nothing really at my house. I have to go shopping." he joked. He really liked his ramen and two ramen sittings for Hinata probably wouldn't be romantic.

Hinata thought a moment, "How about a picnic in the forest?"

Neji looked at her strangely. How quaint she was. She was nothing like the main branch of the Hyouga clan. She had style, care, and understanding in her eyes. She was what he wanted to be but hated because he couldn't be that delicate.

"Sounds great to me!" Rock Lee cheered.

Naruto gave a thumbs up, "You better believe it!"

Neji smirked, "Let's find something then."

--

After they entered the forest, the four of them sat and began to make their servings. Dumplings, rice, and vegetables were all around. Rock Lee and Naruto began to tell silly stories of their training and mishaps they encountered along the way of becoming a ninja.

Hinata and Neji were quiet in this discussion. It wasn't that they didn't have the same type of stories but for some reason, it wasn't worth discussing with "normal" people. The Byaukugan was enough to make you squeamish to discuss what was happening when they used it.

Naruto thought a moment and then looked at Hinata, sitting next to Neji. "So, how's it that Rock Lee and Neji became friends, do you think, Hinata?"

Hinata paused and looked at him and then to Rock Lee and Neji. Rock Lee lifted one of his massive brows and Neji almost chuckled at the irony.

"Who said we were friends? He is amusing to me." Neji muttered.

Rock Lee pointed to Neji, "I'm amusing? You're amusing! Remember that time of the squirrel when he ran up your pants and you were so confused that you used your Byukagan to figure out what was going on?!"

Naruto and Hinata's jaws dropped. Neji looked at Rock Lee like he had grow another eyebrow. "When was this?"

"Oh, never. But it was funny to get a reaction from those two!" Lee laughed.

Naruto started laughing too, "You had us going too! That would be too funny!"

Hinata smiled sweetly, "I don't know why you don't admit being friends. You two seem to be very close even if you don't want to admit it." she looked at them both when they turned to her, a bit frightened to go on.

"What do you mean, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata swallowed a lump and then went on, "I suppose that if you two were in a battle, you two would defend each other. If nothing else, because you respect each other and your abilities."

Rock Lee and Neji nodded and then glared at each other. "Doubt it." Neji muttered and ate another bite.

Lee scoffed, "Yea, like that would ever happen."

Naruto and Hinata exchanged amused glances.

Oh yea, she hit the mark dead on. They all knew it.

Regardless of their rivaling counterparts, Lee and Neji were quite even on ideas of respect. They understood what the other stood for and they knew that hard work paid off with their abilities.

But to hear someone say it to them was worth more than their abilities.

It was worth their pride.

It was worth their honor.

It was worth their friendship.

--

Figured I'd put a cute friendship in there, I think they're a cool set of unusual friends. Allies go a little deeper!

Reviews please

kage1586


End file.
